tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
LT vz. 38
The LT vz. 38 is a tier 1 German light tank. About Developed by the ČKD design group in 1938, this tank is unique as it mounts a 37mm gun that can fire five shells at a time. After the occupation of Czechoslovakia, the tank was continued to be used by the German Wehrmacht and was re-designated as the Panzerkampfwagen 38(t). The Panzer 38(t) was an excellent tank in its time, being better armed then the Panzer I and IIs currently in service. A total of 1,414 tanks of eight modifications were produced between 1939 and 1942 with remaining tanks converted into tank destroyers, such as the Jagdpanzer 38(t). Playstyle SoonTM Pros * Average speed and acceleration for a tier 1 tank * High damage potential * Very high penetration for a tier 1 tank. * Low profile. Cons * Unexpectedly weak armor protection. * Slightly weaker armor and hitpoints then it's counterparts, the Pz.KpfW. 38(t) and the Pz.KpfW. 38(t) Golden 'Trivia' * Even though the LT vz. 38 is classified as a German tank in Tankery, it is actually a Czechoslovak tank in reality. * The LT vz. 38 is the only tank in-game to be colored dark brown by default. History CKD had already began studies to replace the LT vz.35 by 1935, which led to several prototypes. In an effort to finance future production and part of the development at affordable costs, export versions, under the factory name “TNH“, were designed, revised under contract, and sold in moderate quantities to many countries. These included Iran (TNHP), Peru (LTP), Switzerland (LTH, then renamed Panzer 38, and G3 after the war), and Lithuania (LTL). Unfortunately for the latter, deliveries didn’t take place before the invasion by the USSR, and the vehicles were later sold to the Slovakian army as the CKD LT vz.40. Sweden, a competitor on the tank market, also delivered engines for some these exports. They ordered a single TNH-S built with a Scania-Vabis engine for extensive testing. After the collapse and occupation of Czechoslovakia, they purchased 90 TNH-S, but the delivery was seized by the Germans, which renamed this series Panzer 38(t) Ausf.S. Nevertheless, the Swedes were compensated with a production licence and built the Strv m/41 and the Sav m/43 SPG in 1943-44. Around 274 of both versions left the Scania-Vabis factory. Design of the LT vz.38 The CKD (Praga) LT vz.38 design was straightforward and only based on well-proven solutions. The most distinctive features was its suspension, consisting of two-pairs of cold sprung bogies with massive roadwheels. The size of these was seen as a benefit for protection, ease of maintenance and cost, compared to the over-complicated wheeltrain and suspensions system of the LT vz.35. It was an inspiration for the German designers of the Panzer II. However, they used a torsion arm system instead. The hull was mostly riveted, compartmentalized, with the engine at the rear and a transmission tunnel running to the front drive sprockets. The THN late export versions had three return rollers, but the LT vz.38 had two, the rear one being dropped and the relatively narrow tracks, lightly tightened. Armament comprised the fast-firing Skoda A7 37 mm (1.46 in) gun with 90 rounds, both HE and AP. It was flanked by an independent ball-mounted compact Škoda vz.38 machine gun, a second one being mounted in the bow. Total provision for these was around 3000 rounds. The TNHPS, or LT vz.38, was poised to enter service with the Czech army. On July, 1, 1938, 150 were ordered, but failed to be delivered because of the German invasion. Many vz.38s of the first original batch were later given to the Slovakian army. After the German invasion of Czechoslovakia, the Germans were impressed by the tank and it was renamed to the Pz.KpfW. 38(t).Category:Light Tanks Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Tier 1 Category:Non-Premium Category:Germany